Worlds Apart
by SecretAssassin
Summary: Natsu is a new student in Japan going to Fairy Tail High, and is from America. He's still adjusting to this new way of life but when a certain raven haired teen comes into the picture, he starts to feel confused with his own feelings. What will his solution to these new feelings be? Will he accept them over time? Gratsu


**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I also didn't know what to call this fic so **_**"Worlds Apart"**_** was the first thing that came to mind. And as for the Gratsu, it will start to come in the later chapters but since they just met and Natsu is still new and all and getting adjusted to the "new world", it isn't going to happen yet (sadly) but it will and I already have the ending plan out which will be a bit dramatic. Also Natsu will be a bit (okay, maybe a lot) out of character but it will fit the story so please bare with it! Well anyway, please tell me if I did good for my first fic and leave a review! It will greatly be appreciated! Bye-bye!**

* * *

_**Worlds Apart**_

_**Chapter one**_

**Mission: First Day**

Natsu sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair and glared at the desk in front of him; hating it the longer he stared. He took no notice of the teacher droning on and on in the front of the classroom since he could care less with what she was saying and more to the fact the way the desk just irked him in a way that made him want to throw it out of the window beside him. But he had to refrain from doing so since the class president was in the same classroom as him and would most likely also throw him out of that window which would not be a good thing since they were on the top floor of a five floor school and that would be a big fall. Natsu also didn't plan on going to the emergency room anytime soon so he had to put away his differences with the desk for now until the bell for the end of school rang which was in twenty minutes, far too long for the patience of Natsu Dragneel.

Narrowing his eyes up at the clock as if that would help speed time up, Natsu sunk lower in his chair until his chin was level with the annoying desk, he arms crossed over his chest lazily. He was only a second later brought out of his staring—or glaring—contest when a hand fisted itself around his hair and yanked him up from slouching in his seat. He refrained from yelling out in pain so he didn't bring attention to him and his assaulter, but instead whirled around with a glare at the raven haired guy behind him who stared lazily at him through half lidded eyes.

"Don't want detention on your first day, now do you?" he whispered low enough for Natsu to hear. The guy smirked a little as Natsu turned back around and crossed his arms, but this time not sinking lower in his seat.

And for those who were wondering, yes, it was Natsu's first day of school at Fairy Tail High after transferring in the middle of the year. Another thing was that Natsu wasn't even from Japan in the first place; he was from America meaning that before he had even gone to Japan, he had to learn the hard language which took way too long for Natsu's liking.

Thankfully, much to Natsu's relief, the bell signaling the end of school rang. Instantly the pinkette shot up in his chair, grabbed his bag and slung it across his shoulders, ready to bolt out of there and go home, but before he could do so, a blonde haired girl called after him just as he was about out the door. He turned around, stepping out of the way a little so other students can file out to see that two other kids were standing next to her. The guy that sat behind Natsu was leaning against a desk with the class president next to them. The girl that called him was still putting her stuff in her light pink backpack, looking up at him with an excited grin.

"Hi! We were wondering if you would like to come to Fairy Café with us?" she asked sweetly, zipping up her bag and slinging it across her shoulders, walking up to stand in front of Natsu with the other two following in behind her. Natsu blinked silently at her, then looked behind her to where her two best friends were. The guy that sat behind Natsu had an indifferent look on his face with crossed arms and a slouched look, raven coloered hair falling into his midnight blue eyes. The girl next to him had a soft, almost nurturing smile with bright dark brown eyes that had a stern look set in them as she brushed bright scarlet hair behind her ear.

"Um…" Natsu trailed off a little silently, his gaze moving back to the blonde and turning nervous. He felt his face steadily getting hot the longer he stood there. He wasn't great with people or talking with them. He had really only one friend back at home and that was it. He hadn't even made the first move, his friend did. The blonde perked up a little as if she just realized something, a sheepish look crossing her features.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves to you yet, have we?" she asked as she pointed to herself. "I'm Lucy Heartifllia, this is Erza Scarlet the class president, which I think you already know." she said, pointing to the taller girl behind her. "And this is Gray Fullbuster." she pointed to the guy standing next to her who gave a slight wave and a smirk.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu answered back a little timid, shuffling his feet a little as he felt his face growing even hotter. Lucy and the others didn't seem to mind at this, Lucy even smiling brighter.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu-kun!" she greeted merrily. Natsu still wasn't used to the fact that people in Japan added things to the end of his name; he didn't think he'll ever be.

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly, a lot less enthusiasm in his voice than Lucy's own.

"So, would you like to join us at Fairy Café? It's a nice place, I'll guarantee it! They make the best smoothies and by far the best cheesecake you've ever tasted!" Lucy squealed a little, Erza brightening up at the word cheesecake.

"Um, I guess?" he said, well more than asked actually. He didn't exactly have the confidence to turn them down at their offer and his friend back home would even be proud that he was making new friends, even more than one. That steeled his resolve. He'll become their friend so his friend back home doesn't have to worry about him being alone!

"Great, let's go!" Lucy said cheerfully as she and the others began to lead Natsu out of the school and to Fairy Café.

Not long after Natsu agreed to come with them, were they sitting down in a booth next to the windows with different flavored smoothies sitting in front of them.

"So, Natsu, where are you from?" Erza asked as she took a sip from her cherry smoothie. Natsu shuffled a little in his seat, feeling awfully closed in with the window next to him and Gray on the other side of him.

"I-I'm from America…" he said, looking down a bit when the other teens looked up in surprise, wonder on their faces.

"Really? That's so cool!" Lucy squealed.

"Can you speak some English for us?" Erza asked expectantly, her voice sounding a lot like a child in a candy store. Natsu felt his face go red all around, but nevertheless, he complied to the wish.

"_The weather today's kinda warm, isn't it?_" he said.

"That's so cool!" Lucy cooed, almost knocking her smoothie over in the process. "So if we ever go to America, we can have you be our translator!" she said excitedly. Natsu shrugged, feeling overall awkward with the whole situation since all he said was the weather was warm and they seemed to fawn all over that…

"Why did you move here?" Gray suddenly asked, startling Natsu just a tad. Natsu started to fiddle with the straw of his smoothie nervously as he looked sideways out the window.

"Y-you know, change of scenery, different people and culture. It's nice to have change once in a while and since I've lived in Michigan—America—for my whole life, I've decided that a change is nice and thought Japan would be the coolest place to live… so yeah." he finished off awkwardly by latching on to the straw and drinking his strawberry smoothie down in gulps, not keeping in mind that if he did this he would get a headache.

"I wish I could move to a foreign place and all but my folks won't let me do it! How'd you convince yours?" Lucy asked, leaning forward with anticipation. Natsu stopped inhaling his smoothie to look up.

"W-well my dad isn't home a lot and so I j-just kinda told him I want to move to Japan and he allowed me…" he said, not telling the complete truth. But hey, they didn't know this and it wasn't like they were going to find out since his old home is very far away, plus they spoke no English so unless they found a Japanese speaking person that knew Natsu personally (which he highly doubted) they would never find out the truth, which suited the pinkette just fine.

Lucy sighed dreamily as she started to fantasize about living in some place like America, or England, even France if her parents allowed her to do so while Natsu started inhaling his smoothie once more only to nearly knock the glass over when he started to get a brain freeze, Gray and Erza laughing at his suffering and teasing him lightly about while Lucy was too far gone in her own little fantasy.


End file.
